Can't Breathe
by gooseberrie
Summary: "I can't breathe, if I'm not breathing with you." Fred/Angelina. TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE, CHARACTER DEATH .


_Disclaimer: I don't own Fred, Angelina, or anything else you recognize. You really should know that by now. The lyrics are from Can't Breathe by FeFe Dobson. I don't own that either._

_Now I can't breathe if I'm not breathing with you  
I can't sleep if all I'm dreaming is you  
Can't you see I've got no air without you  
I can't breathe, I can't breathe._

* * *

She got into the shower; the water was scalding hot, but she didn't even try to turn the heat down. It had been 24 hours exactly since she had first seen his body lying, cold as ice, in the Great Hall with all the other fallen.

'_Percy!' she called. 'Percy!'_

_The red-headed man looked up, and she saw his face was puffy and red from crying._

'_Have you seen Fred?'_

_He stares at her, with a horrible mixture of pity, grief and exhaustion._

'_Angelina, I'm – I'm so s-sorry...' he begins._

'_Where is he?' she screams._

'_Oh, Angelina, he's – he's d-d-d...'_

_She didn't give him a chance to finish; she had pushed past him and she was running in the direction of the Great Hall._

_When she reached the doors, she stopped. She wasn't sure she wanted to go inside. Someone from inside opened them for her, however. She saw them immediately – their fiery hair stood out amongst all the weeping, shell-shocked fighters. _

'_No!' _

_The cry was torn from her involuntarily, and it didn't sound like her voice. It sounded like a wounded animal, crying for help, and it seemed oddly distant, as though she was hearing it from the other side of a tunnel._

_She ran towards them, and she saw his face as one of them moved, his face with that bloody irresistible smile still on his lips. She fell to her knees beside George, and although the Weasleys around them were all sobbing, the two of them seemed unable to shed tears._

_She took his hand, and it's iciness shocked her. His hand had never been this cold, not even that time when they went ice-skating in shorts and t-shirts. It finally seemed to sink in, as she fought the weird urge to laugh at the memory. He was gone, and he was never coming back; that was all he was now, a memory._

'_Ange?' It was Katie. Her face was tear-streaked, and as she took Angelina's hand, her shoulders shook. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, and she turned to look at her friend of so many years._

'_It's my fault.' she whispered. _

'_No, Ange, no! How could you say that? Of course it's not your fault!' said Katie, evidently shocked._

'_We promised each other. We said we'd be together forever! I promised him!' she screamed the last sentence; she was attracting sympathetic glances from the people around her._

_Suddenly, it became too much for her. Katie Bell held her as she screamed and sobbed onto her shoulder, murmuring words of comfort. She didn't know how long they had sat there; minutes, hours, days? Time seemed to have stopped._

Now here she was, standing in the shower in her flat, wondering what she was going to do. The steam had misted up the glass surrounding her. She remembered what she and Fred used to do on the windows in Hogwarts on rainy days. She stretched out a finger and traced words slowly, delicately:

Fred and Angelina

Together Forever

She surrounded the words in a heart, and looked sadly at the picture. The condensation trickled down the glass, causing the words to run and mix together, becoming illegible. They reminded her of the teardrops, running down Katie's face as they sat at their house table. She couldn't stop herself; the sobs came out of nowhere, racking her body, as she stood alone in the bathroom in her flat.

When she had cried herself out, she turned the water off and stood with a towel wrapped around her, shivering. She performed a quick drying spell, but didn't bother with her hair. She felt the damp spreading down her back as she pulled on a sweater. Suddenly, she knew what she had to do; what she needed to do.

She Apparated to the cliff where they had once shared a picnic, and had lain, staring up at the night sky, naming constellations. She peered over the edge.

It was such a long, _long, _way down.

'I promised.' she whispered.

Then she stepped forward, and she was falling, falling, falling.

* * *

Please R&R! They make my day! :D


End file.
